


The Contest

by angelaiswriting



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaiswriting/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: Dominic Brunsmeier can’t keep his goddamn mouth shut when it comes to eating pussy, and that’s how Y/N finds herself being drafted to be the judge of this pussy-eating contest.
Relationships: Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev/Reader, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Reader, Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Reader, Marius "Jäger" Streicher/Reader, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	1. The Contest

When Y/N entered the lounge room, the conversation was already flowing and as she was already tired from the testosterone-filled day spent at the practically almost empty base, she didn’t make much of an effort to join it. She simply reached the alcohol cabinet, poured herself some whiskey, and sat down in one of the empty armchairs, ready to allow her drink and her friends’ voices in the background to fully relax her.

The day she had ahead was another one of those boring days. She was base-bound for the time being: other teams had been sent on various missions and only a bunch of operators had been left behind “on hold”. It wasn’t that bad: it meant having some days off, but those days often felt way too long and their emptiness brought up a heavy boredom she didn’t always know how to banish.

Her head had just leaned back against the cool faux leather of the armchair when her ears picked up bits of the conversation the boys were having and her eyebrows furrowed.

“Eating pussy is not a hobby,” Glaz was saying matter-of-factly.

Y/N’s eyes shot open, and the sip of whiskey that was halfway down her throat almost choked her.

“That’s something someone who doesn’t know how to eat pussy would say,” was Dominic’s reply. His eyebrows were knitted together and his lips almost pursed in disbelief at what his friend had just said. But then, when his gaze swept over and settled on Y/N, sitting right opposite him with the low coffee table separating them, his expression relaxed and his free hand, the one not holding his beer, came up to stroke his beard. “Have you ever eaten pussy so good you start considering learning how to breathe out of your ears?” he said and although he wasn’t talking directly to her, he was talking _about_ her. He had told her just that a couple of weeks ago; he had groaned those words right against the chafed and tender skin of her inner thighs as she was still shivering with the aftershocks of her umpteenth orgasm, and she had breathlessly chuckled out loud at the mental picture that concept had painted in her mind.

At that, Marius laughed, a sound right from deep down his throat as Elias coughed in the attempt not to choke on his own drink. “You know no discretion.”

“Of course not! This motherfucker just said eating pussy can’t be considered a hobby!” Burning with disbelief, Dominic took a long sip of his beer and as he did so, he settled better in his armchair and allowed his ankles to cross as he rested his feet on the coffee table. “You learn how to eat delicious, juicy pussy, Glazkov,” he continued, the corners of his mouth curling upwards, “and then we’ll see if you still don’t change your mind.”

Timur groaned something in Russian and Alex cackled next to him. “I already know how to eat pussy, Christ. I bet I’m even better than you at it. You’re just boasting, but it’s all smoke in the eyes.”

Alexsandr proclaimed his agreement with a raise of his drink and before Dominic had the time to speak again, Y/N intervened, hoping to put an end to the discussion.

“Are you guys _really_ arguing about your oral skills?” she scoffed, pulling her knees closer as her head leaned back against the headrest of the armchair. “How old are you, fifteen?”

“Listen, you know I’m right.” Dominic’s insistence threatened to make her smile, but hiding it was easy behind the rim of her tumbler. “You have to get down eye-level with your woman’s pussy and give it your fucking best. If you don’t go down on her like that’s the best thing you’ll ever do in your days, then you better leave the room to the pro.”

“Who, _you_ ?” Marius scoffed, eyeing his friend up and down before rolling his eyes at his _Well, yeah, of course_.

“Oh, fuck off. What are you, the self-proclaimed Cunnilingus Lord?”

“I don’t see anyone else worthy of that title here, so yeah, sure.”

There was a sudden uproar of “You clearly haven’t seen _my_ women with me between their legs,” and “I’m sure you don’t even know where the clit is,” until Glaz’s voice seemed to drown out the others.

“You’re so full of bullshit, Brunsmeier.”

“I won’t let a _child_ with his mom’s milk still on his upper lip insult me!” And while everyone’s words felt heavy and tense in the silence of the base, they all knew it was just a way to tease each other in the vain attempt to liven things up in these days’ placidity. Maybe an impromptu fight was just what they needed to have some fun.

But then, as Timur and Dominic stared each other down, Y/N’s soft laughter catalyzed the men’s attention onto something else. “I can’t believe you’re really about to fight over this. Why don’t you just sit in a circle and jerk each other off? The tension in here is palpable. When was the last time y’all had an orgasm?” She smirked and when she turned and caught Alex’s almost-shocked facial expression, something she never thought she’d one day see at the mention of sex, she chuckled some more. “You should place bets, and then come back and see who’s actually the best. The winner wins the money _and_ the title of Cunnilingus Lord.” It was a joke, one she didn’t think would have a follow-up.

Silence ensued, and she would swear she could hear their brains work at maximum capacity as they mulled over her words. She knew how filthy-mouthed and filthy-minded these men could be — and she had spent more time with them than she had ever done before the past week — but it was still somewhat surprising to catch them red-handed as they fought about who had it bigger — or, in this case, who ate pussy out the best.

“What about a contest?” was Alexsandr’s proposal. He was sitting with his legs spread open and his hands in-between them, still holding onto his shot glass.

Everyone seemed to agree on his proposal and for a moment, as they spoke their minds, Y/N let her eyes close once more: if they wanted to challenge each other to a stupid contest, let them. The peace didn’t last long, though, because at some point, just as she was contemplating a nice bath instead of a shower before hitting the sack, someone called her name, and her eyes shot open just in time to see Dominic’s mischievous grin before it disappeared for good.

“I was saying,” he spoke up again, voice slow and measured as his feet came to rest on the floor and his legs spread a little wider, catching her eye, “that you would make an excellent judge.”

“And a _partial_ one,” complained Marius, to which Dominic complained with a _But she loves getting head!_ “We all know you two spend more time in the same bed than you do in separate rooms.”

She scoffed at that, more annoyed at the thought that someone would think she’d make someone else win on purpose than she was at the fact that she had just been brought into such a game. “Just because I’ve seen his dick more than I’ve seen yours doesn’t mean I don’t know how to judge good oral skills.” She frowned.

“It’s settled then.” Timur was grinning and his eyes seemed to twinkle under the lights of the room. “We eat you out, and you proclaim the winner.”

“Slow down, I never said I’d participate in your silly game.”

“But you also didn’t seem _that_ opposed to it a second ago,” Dominic remarked. He was smirking again, and she knew he had something in mind. “You make the rules, and drop out if things start getting uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, no hard feelings,” Elias smiled, trying to look more innocent than she knew he was. “We care about you; you know we’d never push anything that could cause you discomfort.”

She eyed them all, one after the other, pondering the pros and cons of having these five men’s faces between her legs and not because of some chokehold during training. She had no problem saying yes to Dominic — she had been saying yes to him for longer than she could actually recall, and he had never disappointed. But it still felt rather weird to know that while it was just sex and they weren’t exclusive, that man was okay with _that_. He knew how to be possessive, but he wasn’t exactly jealous, and although they had never talked about it, she had never thought of him as someone who would share so willingly.

Unless his ego was at stake, though, apparently.

“There won’t be any dick involved,” she decided eventually. “I don’t know about clothes yet, but if I say you must keep them on, you _will_ keep them on, understood?”

There followed a chorus of _Yes, Ma’am_ and although her body relaxed against the leather of her armchair, she found herself squeezing her thighs together.

“No toys allowed, but fingers are fair game,” she added. “Scratch that, their use is _highly_ encouraged. We can do it anywhere you want as long as it’s somewhere private. But absolutely _no_ exhibitionism: there’s only going to be me and one of you in the room at a time. Only _one_ person in a day, for God’s sake, I have other things to do other than being the judge for your stupid game.”

“Deal,” was Elias and Timur’s rushed reply and they exchanged a look at the simultaneity of the action.

“I’m not done,” she chuckled, shaking her head. “I’d say the rule is only _one_ orgasm per participant but if you’re good at it — and you’ll understand it from my reaction —, you have free reign to give me another.” It was a plain attempt at riling Dominic up because it had been clear, just a few moments ago, that he thought _he_ was the best, la crème de la fucking crème when it came to giving head to a woman, and a sick part of her wished she could be able to challenge him that tad bit more. “I don’t care about the order you decide to follow, that’s your business. I’d just like for you to let me know at least the day prior, so that if I’m busy with something Rainbow, we can reschedule.” She sat back for a moment, thinking of something else to add, but she came up empty-ended. “Now, if you accept these rules, you’re in, otherwise forget about getting close to my pussy.”

They all agreed, and they all promised they’d be good boys and behave.

“What’s the final prize?” Alexsandr inquired after a while, almost absent-mindedly.

“The knowledge that the winner is the best in this room at eating pussy? I thought that would be enough,” she laughed. “You can bet real money, that’s your business. _But_ ,” and she stared right in Dominic’s eyes as she prepared herself for what was to leave her lips, “another go between my legs could be put up for grabs.”

Dominic’s _That’s out of discussion!_ put the others’ exclamations of jubilee to silence. “You go down on her only _once_ , you fuckers. That’s it.”

Her grin at his reaction only widened when Timur spoke up again.

“What are you worried about?” And then, to the others, barely holding back his laughter, “Maybe the expert isn’t really that great after all.”


	2. Elias

The boys had given her a full day to lucidly think things through and quit the contest if she so felt like, but the truth was, it was almost exhilarating to find herself in such a position. Dom had talked her through her doubts and when she had gone to bed the night after the agreement was made, she had felt a sort of relief she couldn’t exactly explain. They were all friends and while they were about to meet her in such an intimate situation, she knew they respected her enough not to bring the topic up again if that was what she wanted.

The first to go would be Elias and while, really, Y/N should have expected it, his warning message had come as a surprise last night. He hadn’t told her over the pizzas they had all shared in front of the huge flat screen of the common area, and she was grateful for that: she knew she would have spent the rest of the dinner thinking about inappropriate things or too lost in her own mind, and part of her thought he knew that, too.

But when morning finally came, the hours bled slowly one into the other as she waited for the afternoon to come. She had some papers to finish revising from tests Jäger had run over her gear and while she had tried to give them her best and focus all the attention she could muster into doing things right, the thought that she had somewhere to be later that day and the fact that _her fuck buddy_ — as he had so politely reminded her — had put all his energies into teasing her had made the wait excruciating.

By the time Elias came to pick her up, she was staring at the file in her hands without actually seeing it, her mind worlds away from being in the present. It was just black symbols on white sheets of paper and she couldn’t seem to be able to decipher them for the life of her.

“Y/N?” Her name being called by _him_ made her jolt in her seat and the pen she had balanced between her index and middle finger fell onto the table and almost rolled down to the floor. “If you’re still busy, I can wait,” he said, eyeing the scattered sheets of paper in front of her. She had taken up most of the table’s surface without even realizing so.

But she was quick at complaining, “No!” And while she didn’t say _I’ve been waiting enough all day_ , he must have still read it in her eyes and in the abruptness of her movements as she stood up and quickly gathered her things. “I’m ready. I’m done here anyway,” she lied.

His room was strangely tidy when he led her inside. She had seen it a few times already — and not because she had ever slept with him, be it clear, although she had thought about it once or twice, before things had started moving between her and Dominic — and she knew how messy it could get in there, with clothes strewn over the back of a chair and pieces of equipment lying pretty much in all the most disparate places. And whether or not that stupid pussy-eating contest had given him the excuse he was waiting for to put everything in order and clean his dorm for once, she didn’t know but the squeeze in her heart could have been the right sign of how touched and how grateful she was for that.

“The guys and I thought our dorms would be the best place to, you know, do it,” he said as he quietly closed the door behind his back. “Or _yours_ , if you wanna do it there. I didn’t think of asking…”

She shook her head and smiled at him. For some odd reason, the only man she’d bring up to her room for sex was Dominic, and even though she didn’t say that, there was this lingering feeling in her guts that they knew — whether because Dom had told them, or _threatened_ them, or neither of those options. “Your rooms are fine. What you _should_ do, though,” she smiled as she took a step closer to him, “is stop worrying and warm me up for it instead. I’ve never…”

“Yeah, it’s the first time for me as well,” he chuckled when her voice trailed off. He picked her up from behind her thighs and quickly moved over to his bed before kneeling on it. Her laughter ringed in his ear as her lips brushed right against his skin. “You said kissing and touching were okay. Is that rule still up?”

He had laid her down on the mattress, and her head seemed to sink for an inch into his pillows as she stared up at him, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She contemplated giving him an actual answer, but what better way than just cupping his face and bringing his lips to hers?

She had expected him to be hungry and playful, the way he had been once during one of the games they had all played, but he started off unhurriedly, with kisses that slowly transitioned from light to breathtaking, and before long, she felt him grinding against her. At first, she didn’t even fully realize it, lost as she was in the feel of his lips moving down her jaw and then her neck. His hands moved underneath her shirt, his thumbs pushing under the wire of her bra and teasing the underside of her breasts, and the unexpected coolness of his fingers made goosebumps erupt on her skin. It wasn’t the same tingling sensation she had when it was Dominic touching her like that, but it was still pleasant as it seemed to awaken her body for what was to come next.

But then she unexpectedly moaned, and he groaned in the crook of her neck, his hips pressing down harder against her. She tugged on his hair and pulled him up, and as they both found themselves panting for air, she stared him in the eye and, almost reluctantly, warned him to _follow the rules, Elias: no cocks involved_.

There was something mockingly sheepish in the smile that stretched across his lips, something that tugged at the corners of her lips as his rebellious idea burned bright in his playful eyes. But he still pushed up on all fours before his fingers came down to the buttons of her jeans. His actions were quick and as she watched him with her heart in her throat, her heartbeat pulsing there and in her stomach alike, her gaze moved lower down his body and noticed the obvious tent in his sweatpants.

She was throbbing, and breathing suddenly felt like a hard and unusual task as she tried to remind herself why she was in that position in the first place. But the contest felt a billion miles away now and as she had the time to realize that Dominic had spent the day teasing and building her up to possibly make things easier for her, Elias had already dragged her pants down her legs and was now fighting with her sneakers that had been caught in the way.

“Slow down,” she chuckled. Her breath was short and her cheeks burning under his gaze. “We have all the time you need. Don’t rush it if you wanna win.”

She watched him stop for a moment as he took a deep breath. His antsy fingers had finally managed to untie her shoelaces — to which she made a silent note in her head to not be found wearing them next time — and he grinned when her shoes came off, followed swiftly by her pants and underwear.

“I just don’t want to be caught in the middle of my meal by that angry troglodyte if he were to suddenly change his mind about this,” was his joke.

“Why do you worry about him? We’re just friends.” And, to answer the ironic look he gave her, “ _with benefits_ , okay. I haven’t changed my mind about this anyway,” she reassured him.

That seemed to ease his worries, even if for just a moment.

He pointed a finger at her shirt, then, almost as if he were silently asking for permission to take it off for her. She hadn’t discussed herself being naked the night of the agreement, she had just assumed it was a given, but it still felt almost sweet of him to wonder. Then, when she sat up to help him in the process, the coolness of his bedsheets would have made her squeeze her thighs together hadn’t he been in the way of her movements.

Her shirt came off without problems but in his excitement to get down to business between her legs, his fingers seemed to almost stiffen when they reached the clasp of her bra and it took him a moment to sort it out.

“Relax,” she murmured in his ear, hands sliding up his arms, left bare by his t-shirt, before planting a kiss on his cheek. “There’s no need to rush it, I told you.”

He seemed to relax at that, and his fingers trailed down along her spine and then back up before he pulled back and she removed her bra. It caused her to shiver, and goosebumps broke out again when he pressed a kiss right under her ear.

“Ignore the hickeys,” she groaned when she laid back down and his gaze settled on the lovebites Dominic had made sure to leave on the skin of her chest a couple of nights before.

“You two are animals,” was the chuckle he left on the side of her right breast before his lips moved over to her nipple.

It was sloppy and slow, _different_ in a way, but surely not an unwelcome feeling. And although he followed the rules and didn’t spend too much time paying attention to her chest, but decided instead to let his kisses trail downward, for a moment a part of her wished she could will her brain to ask him to keep going. By the time he moved down her abdomen, she was already tingling.

Her breath was cut short, however, when he unexpectedly licked a stripe between her folds up to her clit and he groaned. She barely had the time to gasp out an _I’m sure you’ve done worse things_ to answer the look he had given her, that he had already moved her legs so that her calves could rest on his shoulders.

“I would’ve never guessed you’d be this _ecstatic_ to play this game,” he chuckled half a minute later, when he tilted his head up and his tongue was replaced by two of his fingers that made her toes curl. “Look at how wet you are.”

She had had that wet and almost uncomfortable feeling between her legs for a good part of the day, and Dominic had made sure things would go that way — from the way he had woken her up that morning with his lazy kisses on her neck, to all the dirty things he had spent his day moaning in her ears and that had made blood rush to her cheeks — and literally everywhere else in her body. It had kept her stomach in a grip up until this moment, as she tried to shift the focus of her attention onto something else, without success.

Elias hummed against her inner thigh just as the pad of one of his fingers brushed against that sweet spot inside her and the walls of her vagina clenched around them. Her head tilted back on the pillow and her back arched, and as her left hand came down to rest on his head in the attempt to push him back closer to her, she managed to gather her wits enough to speak. “Fingers are okay, but this is a pussy _eating_ contest,” she moaned, back slightly arching as she tried to keep her eyes open enough to look down at him. “Don’t dumbly lose points this way, Kötz. But if you win, you’ll be free to finger me however long you like.”

When he answered back in German, she felt the vibrations of his chuckle right against her core — and probably even _inside_ her, because when his tongue flicked her clit and it then replaced his fingers to dip inside her and scoop up her wetness, her senses seemed to zero in on the sound and the feel of his moaning.

The rhythm he set was slow, but the way he was literally eating her out was breathtaking. It made her lungs squeeze, in a way, and when he gave her clit a harsh suck, she jolted with a gasped-out whine falling from her lips, something halfway between a moan and a groan, a plea not to stop.

When he repositioned himself to lie down better, one of his arms wrapped itself underneath her thigh and two of his fingers were added back into the mix. Pads thick and slightly calloused, she felt herself stretch around them just enough for it to feel _just right_. Before she could pick up with her body, though, her hips bucked in an attempt to grind against his hand and face, and before long, her eyelids were drooping closed as she allowed herself to fully relax and enjoy the moment.

His tongue was hot against her, almost burning. Or maybe it was just her body as she tried to wrap her mind around the way he was suckling on her clit as his free hand came down on her abdomen to keep her from moving too much.

He didn’t come up for air once, almost taking Dominic’s joke from the other night to heart, and as the raging drumming of her heart and that pull she felt in her lungs seemed to expand until that was all she could focus on, she barely had the time to think that he was eating her out with a fervor that left her breathless, that his fingers brushed against that spot again and she lost it, came hard against his hand and his face.

Her eyes squeezed closed and her back arched — in the attempt to pull back or to push herself closer to his face, she truly didn’t know and she certainly didn’t care. His ministrations didn’t slow down: he kept on eating her out just as his fingers kept on lazily moving inside her.

She tried not to gasp for air, but when he flicked her clit and curled his fingers inside her teasingly, she couldn’t help it. She could feel the muscles in her inner thighs quiver and it took her a few moments to pick up on the fact that he was trying to pry her legs open to come up and sit back on his heels.

Lost as she was in the pleasure that had sparks going off behind her closed eyelids, she didn’t see the smug smile that stretched on his lips. She lay on his bed like a doll, barely even aware of the fact that she still had limbs attached and that she wasn’t just floating in the void of space, with her heart thundering in her ears and pulsing between her legs.

Her mind was still swimming in the haze of her orgasm when he settled between her legs — just to lick her once more this time, before he kissed his way up her body until he was eye-level with her.

“Will you open your eyes?” he wondered, planting a kiss on her lips as he kept the weight of his body off of hers by pushing into his elbows on either side of her head.

She hummed, but she was so breathless that the only sound she made was a low _hmpf_ as her lips stretched lightly into a content smile. “In a bit, I’m too relaxed to move now.”

His chuckle made her smile turn a bit brighter, a bit more lively as she breathed out of her nose. “Was it good?”

Her “What a dumb question!” made him laugh as he plopped down beside her and his fingers traced absentminded patterns on the skin of her belly.

“This was a good start,” she said some ten minutes later, when her brain started working properly again and her head turned to the side on his pillow so that she could stare at him and at the proud grin he still had on his face. “I know I didn’t say it the other day, but the additional rule you should tell the others is, don’t boast about your attempt to among each other, okay? I don’t want horny dudes trying to outdo themselves just to win.”

His lower lip pushed out into a pout and his _Partypooper_ made her chuckle for a moment. “At least I did good,” he smiled back a moment later and his almost childish happiness made her laugh as she managed out a _Yeah, that you did_.


	3. Timur

When she woke up the next morning, Y/N barely had the time to think back about the afternoon before, that she got pulled into a meeting with Harry right after breakfast. He had wanted to know how she was doing after one year in the organization, if she felt she needed or wanted more space for improvement; in general: update her file with new pieces of information and chat a bit before he sent her off to do some weapon testing of her own.

Weapon testing had taken up more time than she had anticipated, with some of the mechanisms malfunctioning and causing her more cussing than she was used to. She had had to spend the second half of the morning in the weapon-testing facility, fixing things here and there and modifying the blueprints before Alexsandr’s voice boomed through the speakers unexpectedly and sent the screwdriver she had in one hand flying behind her.

_Y/N, LUNCH IS READY. WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING TOGETHER TODAY. DON’T BE LATE OR YOU’LL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!_

Alex was fun. He had been the first person she had bonded with when she had joined Rainbow and he had taken her under his wing, and she knew that that _you’ll pay the consequences_ of his didn’t involve anything negative. Slaving off after him for a day or two, sure, but she had been through it already and it wasn’t that bad a thing — and she knew he was too smart to make a false step now that his pride as a pussy eater could be at stake.

Still, she laughed at his antics and hurried to finish her task. Inputting the data on her tablet didn’t take much but just as she was about to switch it off, Timur popped up in her mind and she cussed under her breath. He had texted her the night before, as it had become custom for the contest, and she had told him she had her afternoon free, but things had changed when Alex had had to reschedule their training and she had been so caught up in everything she had had to do that morning that she… forgot.

It made her feel bad, even if so for just a split moment, because Timur was a really sweet man that deserved better than that. But when she met him as she was hurrying towards the mess hall to have a quick lunch, he met her halfway there, he himself on his way to his duties, and told her Sanya had already notified him for her.

But then, more testing came up after lunch and that kept her busy until almost halfway through the afternoon, when Alexsandr had barged into the room and had physically dragged her to the gym for their training session.

Now, what felt like twenty years later, she found herself sore all over in Glaz’s dorm room as he painted something with his watercolors.

It was a very peaceful night and although part of her was dying to know who the next contestant would be, she was glad none of the guys had sent her a text scheduling an appointment between her legs. She was as ready for Timur as she could be, after the truly endless day she had had, but that was it: after the man was done, all she wanted to do was sleep for twelve hours straight and say to hell with any duties she had the following day.

“What are you painting?” she asked at some point, when he stood up to go take some clean water for his brushes. From her position on his bed, although she was sitting up against his pillow and the wall with her legs crossed in front of her, she couldn’t see what was on the sketchbook laying out open on his desk.

“A bird,” he hummed with a smile when he came back. “I enjoy painting them,” he continued, voice soft and soothing as she listened with a smile of her own on her face. “Their plumage helps me relax and destress.” Then, when she didn’t answer, he turned back toward her, one arm wrapped around the back of his chair, and asked her whether she wanted him to hurry up, or to just stop and switch to what she was there for.

But she really enjoyed watching him paint; she found peace in the silence of the room as she stared at how delicately he seemed to swipe the brush over the paper, and so he continued. By the time he was done, she had wrapped herself in the towel she had stolen from him when she had marched into his room declaring she _needed a shower. right. fucking. now_ and the stress of the day seemed entire lifetimes from her, relaxed as she was on his bed.

He smiled when he saw her there like that, eyelids heavy as she seemed on the verge of dozing off. And exactly like that she felt, her limbs loose and heavy at the same time, with a soft smile slowly stretching on her lips when she noticed him staring.

“Do you want to postpone it?” he asked, standing up to put his tools away before grabbing the plastic cups with now colored water in his hands. “No problem for me. We can do it whenever you feel like it.”

She considered it for a moment, her tongue too heavy and almost asleep to be able to form sounds just yet. But then she shook her head no, told him she was more than happy to proceed, and he disappeared into the bathroom for a couple of minutes before coming back into the room.

He sat on the edge of the mattress, then, and turned back to look at her. “How do you want to do it?”

He seemed so considerate, she thought. So sweet, in a way, and for a second, she wondered whether he was okay with all that or if he had just joined the challenge because Dominic Brunsmeier knew how to be a pain in the ass, when it came to sex most of all. But then, _fuck it_ , she thought: Timur Glazkov was just as adult a man as she was a woman and if he had preferred not to join, then he would have done just that.

“This is up to you,” she replied, sitting back up and pulling her knees into her chest. She rested her chin on them and looked at him with a smirk on her face. “It’s _your_ time to play. Woo me! You really have free range, just follow the rules.”

He walked the fingers of one hand on the dark blue bedding covering his mattress and a sly smile stretched on his lips. “So I can do anything I want?” he wondered out loud, fingers wrapping around her left ankle to give it a light tug.

The gesture made her chuckle lowly. “ _Almost_ anything, yeah.”

“Then I want to kiss you,” he deadpanned, even though for just a split second, before giving her ankle another tug, almost as if to prompt her to come closer.

She complied with his silent demand and pulled up just enough to move to him on her knees and when she was close enough, he picked her up and pulled her onto his lap.

“I like the sound of your laughter.”

He was smiling down at her, both with his lips and with his eyes, and her fingers came up to trace the line of his stubbled jaw as she smiled back. The blue of his eyes seemed to tend towards gray tones in the lights of his bedroom and she found herself unable to look away as she wondered how the fuck someone like him could still be single.

Then, before she even had the time to answer back with a pun or something, his hands moved over her buttcheeks through her towel, pulled her flush against his chest and bent his head down to kiss her.

The kiss was soft and sweet, and she could taste the minty aftertaste of his toothpaste on his tongue as it glided over hers. His light stubble tickled the skin of her face, but she could barely focus on that feeling when he was kissing her sanity away little by little, one hand cupping the back of her head and the fingers of the other splayed on her low back, almost as if to prevent her from moving away.

He was a good kisser. She had always thought Dominic knew his way around lips and tongues, but Timur’s gentle ways had her squirming in his lap much quicker than she would ever be willing to admit. The blood seemed to thrum and boil underneath her skin and when she pulled her head back to breathe, her mind now dizzy both from the kiss itself and the lack of oxygen, his lips moved along the line of her jaw and then started suckling on the skin of her neck. And the more he proceeded, painfully slowly, the more her neck tilted to the side, granting him access.

Then, his lips latched onto that sweet spot on her neck and as he suckled a gentle hickey into it, she wasn’t able to stop that whiny moan from crawling up her throat, nor was she able to help the bucking of her hips as that heavy sensation of something building up spread through her body.

He was half-hard against her as her bare pussy dragged along the front of his pants, and the knowledge that he was probably enjoying this just as much as she was made her head spin.

“Can I take the towel off of you?” He had to repeat his question a few times before her mind registered it, and each time his lips and his murmuring moved closer to her ear and his right hand moved lower down her thigh.

“Rip it off, do whatever you want,” and she pulled him back for a kiss, his lips soft and pliant against hers as she kissed him less gently this time, her hands on either side of his face. There was no need to hide the hunger burning through her veins, nor was there a point in doing so, not when he had to end up with her legs wrapped around his head anyway.

She didn’t even have time to acknowledge the somewhat cold air of the room making her skin tingle when the towel came off, that he had moved a hand over one of her breasts to give it an almost experimental squeeze before he rolled the nipple between two fingers. Blood rushed to her cheeks when her last conscious brain cells realized she was a moaning mess before he had even put his hands between her legs.

He leaned her back a bit, then, and those last strands of consciousness faded further away the more his lips trailed down her neck and then her chest before settling on a nipple. Both of his hands had moved to her back to keep her up, and while her hands were in his hair, her pelvis had ended up closer to him than before, now pressed up against the crotch of his pants and the erection they were so bad at concealing.

“Mouth. Pussy.” Much like her thoughts, her words came out disconnected when she reluctantly remembered those same stupid rules she had come up with. Because who was she to stop a man from driving her delirious with just his mouth on her tits and his hard cock just a pair of jeans away from being pressed against her pussy?

She was barely aware of him chuckling deep in his throat, but her senses _did_ zero in on that hand of his moving across her abdomen until his thumb was circling her clit.

“Now, please,” was all she managed to let out before he turned to lay her down on the mattress and he kneeled on the floor with her legs hiked over his shoulders.

He still teased her, though, kissed the inside of one thigh before moving to the other, avoiding her throbbing core. He growled something, then, something she didn’t quite catch through the haze that had taken over her mind, and he traced her entrance with two fingers before slightly pulling the skin of her prepuce up and giving her clit a lick.

She whined, a sound so deep in her throat — and probably in her soul as well — that she barely recognized it. Both of her hands blindly reached out for his head and when her fingers combed through his hair, she pulled closer to her and it was then that he started eating her out.

His tongue flicked her clit and although for just a minute, two of his fingers fucked her in a come-here motion before he slipped both hands under he buttcheeks, pulled her forward and started his relentless work towards her orgasm.

He was loud — well, louder than she had expected him to be, at least, and her mind was swimming in his moaning and grunting when he pushed one finger back inside her. And then two.

Her skin was burning and when he moved one hand to grab her tit, she barely realized how painfully her fingers must have been tugging at his hair.

“Y/N.” His voice sounded faint and distant and the more he called her name to make her focus on him, the more aware of the tensing in her thighs she became. “Look at me.”

She did her best to do as she was told, and although her head felt as heavy as a rock when she raised it to trail her gaze down her body, she still ended up locking eyes with him. They crinkled when he smiled, the blue of his irises darker than it had been earlier, and then she was gone. Her head fell back, hit the bedsheets, and her butt arched into the mattress almost in the attempt of pulling back from his mouth, only a drawled-out moan falling from her lips.

He kept going, albeit more gently and with less intensity, until she came down from her high and her eyes put the ceiling of his room back into focus. Her fingers were still gripping strands of his hair, but he didn’t seem to complain.

When he moved away and she looked down at him, she caught him just in time to see him suck his fingers clean before her eyes rolled into her skull at the sight.

“Not bad for someone with his mom’s milk still on his upper lip, eh?” he joked, referring back to what Dom had said the night the contest was born.

She laughed breathlessly at that while with a hand she motioned for him to move up her body. “Yeah, not bad at all,” she chuckled, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him down for another kiss.

He tasted of her — something she should have expected, really, but it still made her moan deep in her chest and buck her hips against his.

“I gotta go now, though,” she warned, his forehead pressed against hers. “Before I end up fucking you and breaking my own rules.”

“That good?” he smirked, pelvis nestling between her legs and pressing up against her.

A chuckle. “Don’t flatter yourself too much, though, Glazkov.”


	4. Alexsandr

Y/N had feared having to avoid Dominic after leaving Timur’s room because the fact that he had a rival in the head game field had been painted all over her face, even somehow visible in the way she walked. But there hadn’t been anyone outside her door when she reached it and as she hastily punched her code into the door pad, she had found herself heaving a sigh of relief.

The next day, though, avoiding Dominic had become a feat. He was growing restless, and probably the fact that some of his friends were eating her out was exciting him more than he had anticipated or that he could have thought. More than _she_ could have ever thought, as well.

“C’mon,” he was saying, breathing down her neck from behind, his hands on her hips as he pressed himself against her rear. She was typing the last batch of data into the computer of the testing facility, and his constant distraction wasn’t helping her at all — not when she had been lost in her own thoughts for two days now. “We go down to the pool —” and his lips pressed kisses on the faint hickeys Timur had left behind — “and we have a good time. No one has to know.”

She cackled, typing the last numbers in before going over her work in search of mistakes in the transcription. “Are you so worried about this contest that you want to remind me what your cock feels like?” she asked eventually, turning around with a sly smile on her lips.

Her left hand, the one not holding the bluetooth keyboard, moved up to his throat for a moment, gave it a brief squeeze, before it trailed down his chest and stopped on his crotch.

He scoffed, bucking his hips forward and into her hand. “I’m not scared of shit. I know how good my game is. I don’t need to fear a stupid contest, I know I can make you scream with or _without_ my cock, _Hase_.”

Her smirk made his smile falter for a second. “What, then? Would you like to witness? See your homies eat _this_ —” and she moved one of his hands so that it was cupping her through her shorts — “pussy? Did you play with yourself when I was with Elias and Timur?”

She knew he loved the dirty talk. He got off of it, just as she did, there was no denying that. She’d climb mirrors if he talked dirty to her when she couldn’t have him — and it _had_ happened on a mission, once.

“I did, yeah.” He grabbed her keyboard, put it down on the shelf to her side, and moved in between her legs, pulling her hips close to his. “But I know you have the day off, and me dicking you down won’t interfere with anything. I could take you right here, even with that security camera in the corner blinking at us. Let the security guys know how good you let me fuck you.”

She let his face inch closer to hers as her hands came up to grip his biceps, and when their lips brushed together with his clear intention of kissing her — and certainly slip his tongue into her mouth, something he hadn’t done in a few days now — she pushed him away.

“Don’t do this to yourself,” she warned him. “Don’t break the rules of the contest you fought so ardently for. This will be over in less than a week and when the winner has been announced and has had another go with me —”

“That’s not gonna happen, baby.”

“It is,” she nodded, cupping his cheeks before finally pressing a chaste kiss to his lips in the attempt of satiating him a little. “I said that would happen if I felt like it, and you agreed to it. What are you worrying about? You might even win, Dom. But after _that_ happens, I’ll let you fuck me wherever you want. Even against this wall, for the security guys behind that camera. Friends with _benefits_ , remember?”

He grunted against her lips and he rolled his eyes. But then, after having mulled her words over in his head, he heaved a sigh. “Fine, one more week. I can get myself off just fine until then.”

A smirk stretched on her lips and she had to do her best to hide her chuckle. “That’s my good boy.”

*

She was in the gym that afternoon. She hadn’t expected to have a day off from the contest, and not even to find herself bored to the bone and almost pissed off at the idea that she didn’t have some oral sex to look foward to that day. It was cute that they cared about her, but the night before with Timur and the knowledge that Dominic had the worst hots for her had left her in a mood that required more than the machines in the gym facility could help her with.

And it felt atrocious. To not be able to stop thinking about some men that had always been _just friends_ to her, but that had had — and would soon have — their mouths eating her out. And to have to endure this without saying anything, not after how adamantly she had stressed her own fucking rules…

The cold shower she took in the gym helped her more than training had, though, and she found herself standing there, immobile, under the steady stream of water raining down her face and into her eyes every now and then. The anxiousness and that weird and heavy sensation that had kept her whole body in a grip slowly left her muscles, until all that she was left with was the post-workout exhaustion. Little by little, the feeling came back to her limbs and she became aware of the pulsing sensation in her knuckles and the heaviness in her legs.

It was uncomfortable — but at the same time, not even in a weird way, just what she had been looking for.

She turned off the water, her skin covered in almost painful goosebumps, and grabbed the towel from the hanger. The sigh that left her lips was almost an involuntary moan when she pressed her face against the soft fabric of the towel and breathed its clean smell in.

Her back to the doorless frame that led back to the locker room, she took her time drying herself off and as she did so, she missed Alexsandr walking in and standing in the way, staring right at her. Hadn’t her mind been somewhere else, she would have picked up on the soft, almost squeaky sound his sneakers made on the tiled floor — or so she would try to convince herself a few hours later, when she’d be back in her room with a vibrator between her legs.

But then she turned around, her hands busy toweling her breasts off, and she saw the man standing there, towering in the door frame with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I am horny,” he stated, matter-of-factly. His hands were intermittently closing into fists and even from the other side of the shower room, she could see how heavily his chest heaved with every breath he took.

There was no stopping that moan that left her lips upon hearing his blunt honesty. Absent-mindedly, one of her hands came back up and her fingers spread wide to cup a boob, the perked nipple peeking through from between index and middle finger.

“I have been trying to get myself off, but I can’t stop thinking about eating you out,” he continued, his eyes never leaving hers, his feet rooted to the spot he had stopped in. His left hand moved to grab himself from above his sweatpants, almost as though to highlight his point.

Her legs trembled and while he smirked slightly at the sight, she managed to get a grip on herself.

“I know I haven’t warned you one day in advance as you wanted.” His eyes were fixed on her naked form — surely on her vulva, but definitely on her breast, as well. “But I really —” and he took one step forward — “ _really_ want to have the taste of you in my mouth.”

The air burned her lungs, both on the way in and on the way out. She stared at him, his words echoing in her mind, and she pictured this man — this mentor of sorts — fisting himself and not managing to come, just to then go and walk around the base to look for her with a badly concealed boner raging in his pants.

Her towel dropped to the floor and Y/N found herself taking a couple of wobbly steps forward, paying attention to how she moved so as not to slip and fall. She had already given herself a bump on the head when she slipped in the shower once, and she wasn’t in the mood to re-live such an accident when she could, in fact, be getting head.

“I don’t know what you’re waiting for, then, Alex,” she managed to squeak out.

She was doing her best not to pay it too much attention, but she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious somehow. This man much older than her was standing there fully dressed, and his gaze made her skin burn as it scanned over her body as if to commit every detail to memory. Elias and Timur had seen her naked as well, but she had been prepared for that — she had known they would come and she had made sure to be found as perfect as she could. But Alexsandr took her by surprise and suddenly, part of her brain was second guessing herself.

He moved closer. His movements were slow and measured, and for a moment he did feel like some sort of predator. “You are so beautiful,” he said. There was surprise in his voice and that had blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Did you use to think I wasn’t?”

His hands settled on her hips, his fingertips pressing into her flesh and squeezing twice, almost experimentally. Then, they moved upward, caressed her sides until his thumbs stopped underneath the swell of her breasts.

Although his breath was scorching hot on her skin, there were goosebumps tugging at it.

“I never tried to picture you naked before the contest,” he replied after what felt like an eternity of her heart drumming wildly against her ribcage.

His lips brushed against her right temple and he inhaled her smell, his hands moving up her back and then back down her spine again.

“But I see now I won’t be able to stop thinking about you.”

He pulled back a little, just enough to be able to stare into her eyes again, before his gaze swiped lower, down her breasts. His hands came up, covered her boobs and kneaded their flesh. Her nipples ended up between his thumbs and forefingers, and she fought to breathe when he rolled them between rough fingers.

She only realized he was slowly making her take steps backward when her back touched the freezing cold tiled wall of the room.

“So young and beautiful,” he murmured against her cheek before dropping to his knees with a heavy _thud_. She didn’t know whether he felt pain at that, but it was also true that she didn’t spend too long thinking about it, not when he grabbed one of her legs and raised it to rest it over his shoulder, never once breaking eye contact.

His forehead leaned forward, then, and as he pressed it against her lower belly, he inhaled again.

“I can faintly smell your arousal,” was what he said, voice low and raspy as he fixed himself inside his sweatpants. “Can’t wait to taste you.”

He hummed with closed lips against her skin, and she swore she could feel the vibrations of the sound he made throughout her whole body.

The temptation of biting back with something along the lines of _Then why don’t you?_ tickled the tip of her tongue, but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud. She didn’t know what it was about him in this moment, but she knew she’d do anything he told her to — and that she’d let him do anything he wanted if she didn’t manage to remain lucid enough to remember only mouth and fingers were allowed in the game.

His head turned to the side, toward the leg draped over his shoulder, and he somewhat gently bit down before swiping his tongue over his mark. That jolt of pain came unexpectedly and in her attempt to keep her balance, her arms shot out: she grabbed his free shoulder with one hand and his hair with the other. But she didn’t have time to complain, for his nose was already bumping into her clit.

He groaned — at her smell, at how wet she was, at the situation as a whole, she didn’t know, but it didn’t matter.

His thumbs parted her inner labia and his tongue came out to trace her entrance. When he groaned again this time, she felt herself clench around nothing as the back of her head thudded against the wall and her gaze fixed itself on a crack in one of the tiles at the other side of the shower room.

He licked her again, and this time his tongue ended up a bit deeper than the first time. Then he repeated the action. Again. And. Again. And each time the movement of his tongue seemed to become more focused, in a way, making her pulse all over as her breath was cut short.

“I love your taste,” he groaned.

One of his thumbs came up to circle her clit, and the middle finger of his other hand slipped into her achingly slowly. When she opened her eyes — to order him what, she had no clue —, she found him already staring up at her, his chin wet and his lips stretched into a proud smirk.

She couldn’t look away, hypnotized as she was by this mountain of a man on his knees for her. There was something in the sight itself that made her clench around his finger, and that was the moment he waited for to add another. She didn’t find it in herself to remind him to eat her out, because she knew, somehow, deep down, that it would be his mouth that would make her orgasm and not his fingers. He knew how to play a game and although he didn’t necessarily play to win, he didn’t exactly play to participate either.

When he started fucking her with a third finger as well, his head moved back between her legs and his lips latched onto her clit. Her heart was in her throat, in the pit of her stomach, her ears. Christ, even in her toes! Her breathing trembled with each exhale and even though his mouth and fingers on and inside her turned her silly, with whimpers and moans falling from her lips she had no control over, she kept her eyes on his and he seemed to bask in it.

The coil in her stomach was tightening and the more he flicked or sucked her clit, or the more his fingers teased her from the inside, the tighter it seemed to become, until it was hard to keep standing on her left leg. It was trembling, and if it wasn’t for Alex’s hand on her stomach and his shoulders keeping her pressed against the wall, she knew she’d fall.

“Fuck, I’m…”

But her body went stiff, her lungs stopped working, and her eyelids closed shut under the blinding orgasm that washed over her all of a sudden, in a way. Her brain switched off and when it rebooted, it seemed to be working on a slower program than usual.

When she did come back to her senses, though, she had to push Alexsandr’s head away from her core and when she looked down, chest heaving painfully as she fought to breathe somewhat regularly, his chin was glistening with her juices.

He withdrew his fingers, then, and put her trembling leg back down so that he could stand up.

“Open your mouth,” he instructed, and she did so without a second thought. Then, when his fingers were resting heavily on her tongue, she closed it again and sucked them clean. She moaned at her own taste, and although her cheeks were burning and she was dying to look away, to avert her gaze from his, she found herself unable to do so. “You taste divinely,” he hummed. Then, when he pressed closer to her and his lips brushed against her earlobe, he almost made her knees give out. “I would’ve never thought you’d squirt, though.”

She gasped, and he took the chance to take his fingers out of her mouth.

“Now I can go and have my orgasm,” he declared, happy both with the result he had had and with the fact that he had finally done his part in the contest.

But when she exclaimed a pointed _No!_ , his brows furrowed in confusion.

“No, please, one more time.”

He stopped in his tracks, taken aback by her words for a moment before they registered and he picked her up in his arms and her lips crashed against his. The kiss was searing, all tongues and teeth as he blindly walked back into the locker room.

“I want to sit on your face this time,” she whispered against his lips, eyes boring into his as she ground herself against his crotch. “Can I?”

He smirked and had she known her legs would turn to jelly and she’d have trouble walking after, she would’ve asked him to take her back to either of their rooms. “ _You_ are the judge,” he pointed out, kneading the flesh of her buttcheeks in his hands as he still had her in his arms. “This contest is for you as well.”

She wasn’t down on her feet for too long: Alexsandr pushed two benches together and although she hadn’t thought it possible, together they were large enough for him to fit. He laid down on his back, his feet firmly planted on the floor, and he stretched one hand out for her to grab so that he could guide her.

The position was uncomfortable, with no padding between the cold and hard surface of the benches and her knees when she straddled the upper part of his chest, but she knew Alex knew how to make up for it. He moved his arms out of the way so that she could lay her shins flat on the surface, and then grabbed a hold of her thighs in his strong hands to guide her down toward his face.

“Sit, _zayka_ ,” and she could clearly hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke.

She lowered herself closer, her hands planted on his chest and her fingertips digging into his pectorals, when his breath hitting her still sensitive core made her huff out and squirm.

Nothing would have prepared her for the whine that scratched her throat on the way up when he suckled on her clit and his nose brushed right between her folds. Her arms failed her when he started eating her out again, and she found herself leaning forward on him.

He was still hard in his pants, and the sight of him alone would have been enough to make her moan out loud, unconcerned that someone could walk by the locker room and overhear her literally losing her mind with a man’s face buried tongue-deep inside her pussy.

“Alex.”

He hummed against her, his hands pulling her down flush against his face — and if there was someone other than Dominic that she was sure could breathe out of their ears as the man had joked about, then that was Tachanka.

She caught him groaning something in Russian, something she would have most likely understood hadn’t she been lost in the pleasure that was gripping every fiber of her being. His tongue dived into her and when he spanked one of her buttcheeks, one of her hands slammed down on his thigh, just this shy of slipping underneath the waistband of his sweatpants and wrapping around his erection. She had to bite down on the other to keep herself from being too loud.

It took her a while for her brain to connect with her body and pick up on the slow grinding of her hips on his face. She tried stopping the automatic movement, but another one of his slaps — on her other buttcheek this time — told her she should continue.

“I need…” She was stuttering, head completely empty but for thoughts of him — and the _sight_ of him in front of her. If he won — and there were _hella high_ chances that he would come out of that contest as its winner —, she knew where else she wanted to have him. “ _Fuck_ , I—” but her jaw went slack, both hands now gripping at the sides of the bench to keep herself up, and she couldn’t even finish forming her thought in her mind.

He slapped her ass again. Two of his fingers plunged inside her without notice and his lips wrapped around her clit. The air left her lungs, and what would have been a high-pitched moan turned out silent when she came. Hard.

When she came back to her senses, she was lying down against his chest, her head on his thigh and her nose barely brushing against his crotch. There was a darker stain on the fabric where he had come inside his sweatpants, and she moaned at the thought that he had most likely gone commando just to go and look for her.

“Did you—”

He chuckled, and she felt the vibrations throughout her body. “ _Da_ ,” he replied, almost even proud of it.

She whimpered when he went back to kitten-licking her. Her glutes contracted and her thighs trembled, her pussy still sensitive and pulsing in the aftermath of her orgasm.

“You make the cutest sounds,” he continued after a while, one of his fingers tracing her opening before he licked her again, his tongue flattening against her. “I could spend the rest of my days right in this position.”


	5. Dominic

Luckily for her, the next day ended up being as busy as the day of Timur’s turn. Thatcher had requested Marius’ intervention in Malta, where he had been deployed with Sledge and other operators, and Y/N had spent the morning helping the man getting ready to leave. Help check his equipment, brief him quickly about the kind of mission he was about to leave on for a few days, keep an eye on the other guys as they loaded said equipment on the aircraft that would fly him to his destination.

By the time she was done and the man had been flown out, she was as exhausted as one can be. Having woken up at four in the morning wasn’t of help; add that to her thoughts (and soul) still being in that locker room with Alexsandr, and it was no surprise that she crashed out in the matter of a few minutes when she reached her room again.

She had asked Dominic to speed it up, though; she had told him Alex had already had his turn and she wanted to continue _fast_ — or as fast as possible now that the fifth and last man wasn’t at the base anymore. The only thing she could do was hope that he’d be back before she could start missing his presence.

And Dominic had been nice. He had agreed on staying with her until she’d fall asleep, and more importantly, he had agreed to give it his best that day. He had done so quietly, almost uncharacteristically quietly, but the excitement in his eyes and in his grin had been all but subtle.

When she woke up, sometime after noon, it took her a hot minute to come back down to Earth. Slumber was still heavily laced with her thoughts — and with her tongue, for it felt heavy and asleep in her mouth. She blinked against the too-bright light of the lamp on the bedside table; a stupid idea of hers to tell Dom to leave it on before closing her eyes, almost in the hopes that she would _not_ oversleep. And although she had slept in and he hadn’t switched the light off, it was almost disappointing to see him gone.

The other side of the bed was empty, and while he had left his sweatshirt behind, hanging behind the door of her room, she knew she wouldn’t find him in the bathroom. Some meeting with Harry, or so she seemed to recall him saying in the very few minutes she had spent awake after returning to her room at nine.

When she eventually managed to wash her face and leave her dorm, the corridor she walked into when she closed the door behind her back was silent. One of the drafted teams had been supposed to return to the base at ten — she had read the papers in the hangar when she had signed Marius’ modules for him — but not a sound reached her ears as she made her way to the mess hall.

It was better that way, she thought. It felt selfish, for a moment, because no one wanted to stay on mission longer than necessary, but if someone else were to know about the contest she had found herself being the judge of, it would be easier to dig herself a grave with her own hands than to face the incessant teasing she would get from some of her colleagues.

“Decided to join us for lunch?”

It was Elias’ chuckle that welcomed her back to civilization — or as much of a civilization as it could be when _these_ men were involved. He was sitting at a table with Alexsandr, who was looking at something on his phone before he lifted his head and greeted her with a knowing smirk.

“Is there anything left for me?” she yawned, pointing at the empty plates still sitting on the table before them.

“There’s some delicious doctor’s sausage for you if you follow me to the kitchen.” Alex was on his feet in a heartbeat, balancing his and Elias’ glasses on their dirty dishes as he still held his phone in the other.

She almost choked on air at that, before the other man said something about _going easy on her_ before he hurried out of the room, her slap already dangerously close to his shoulder.

“No cocks involved, remember?” she said, catching up with Alex just as he was stepping through the kitchen doors. “You made me come twice, but don’t think I wouldn’t disqualify you if you whip it out.”

He turned around with a grin on his face and a sausage in one hand. “ _Zayka_ , I don’t need to show you my cock to win this game.”

She _had_ spent the afternoon thinking about his cock, though. Saying the opposite would be a lie. She had paired up with him again to train — _to let out some steam_ had been her exact words, but she knew training wouldn’t help her this time — and by the time she had showered (alone, this time) and had left the gym, Dominic had already had his hands on her.

“Where are we going?”

“We put great responsibility on you,” he said instead of giving an answer to her question. “I thought a surprise would do you good.”

His lips brushing against her ear, she had expected for the surprise to be something else — or _somewhere_ else, right between his legs, for example — but what she found left her pleasantly surprised. When he typed in the code to unlock her door, there was an impromptu dinner waiting for her on her bed.

“I was too busy to actually cook you something.” He grabbed her gym bag and dropped it against the wall as he closed the door. “But it’s still early anyway, so I thought some fruit and chocolate couldn’t be that bad.”

She gave herself a moment to take the sight in. He had laid out a checkered tea towel on her bed, almost as though it were a picnic of sorts, with a tray full of fruit he had already washed and cut. Next to it, somehow balanced against a bottle of bubbly, was a box of her favorite liquor-filled chocolates.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Dom. Thank you.” She took a deep breath before turning around and facing him — more to swallow down a chuckle than anything else.

He was much closer than she had expected him to be, his chest almost pressed against hers when she turned around. His hands came to rest on her hips, and he pulled her closer with a smile on his lips, his nose bumping jokingly against hers.

“Don’t count on this to buy you points, though,” she whispered against his lips, eyes open and staring into his. “More tongue, less planning, yeah?”

“If you weren’t my judge, I’d call you a party pooper,” he pouted. “Let me set the mood at least! I’m ready to bet what’s between my legs that those motherfuckers didn’t even spend the time to do it.”

She smiled at that, and this time it was a genuine smile as she pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Then you’re free to proceed with your plan, Contestant number four.”

He picked her up then, didn’t even wait for her to say another word before pushing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he walked her to the bed.

“What do you want to start with?” He didn’t say it out loud, but she knew _his dick_ was part of the choice range when he sat down and thrust his hips against hers.

“We can have fruit later, I want to start with the real deal.” And before he could come up with some pun, she was already tearing the thin plastic wrapping off of the chocolate box.

“Only you can consider chocolate ‘the real deal’ in a situation like this,” he laughed.

She shut him up with a quick peck on the lips before she fed him chocolate. “Just eat,” she hummed, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “That’s what you’re supposed to be doing tonight anyway.”

The sound that left his lips was halfway between a groan and a chuckle, something so inexplicably ‘Dominic’ that she found herself unable to stop that smile from stretching her lips.

“I wanted to be romantic,” he said less than a minute later. He tasted of chocolate and liquor, only faintly of the cherry hidden inside the praline. “And here you are, making innuendos like someone who can’t wait to have her panties torn off of her.”

She chuckled, popping a chocolate into her mouth and smirking at him. One of her hands came up to absent-mindedly stroke his beard before her thumb brushed against his lower lip. “Well, that’s also true, Mr. Isn’t that why we’re here, now?”

“I came here to be romantic,” he reiterated, left hand stretching out blindly for the bottle of wine. “To feed you fruit and chocolate, dance a bit, maybe make out for a while before I kneel for you.”

“Who are you trying to fool?” She leaned back a bit to give him space to uncork the bottle, before one hand slipped down to his crotch and the other up to his throat. The freedom she was taking with him in the confines of the contest was more than she had taken with the others — probably more than she _should_ be taking in the first place —, but it didn’t seem to matter. The others knew she and Dominic fucked, and by joining the contest, they had accepted whatever risk that brought along. “We both know that that mouth of yours doesn’t do ‘romantic’ between my legs.”

“I might’ve had a trick up my sleeve,” he shrugged, taking a sip of bubbly straight from the bottle before tilting it towards her lips. “But now you’ll never know…”

Smirking, she shook her head before taking the bottle from his hand and tilting her head back, eyes always on his. Bubbly was never her first choice — if it wasn’t the kind she liked, then it ruined the moment — but Dom knew what she liked and what she didn’t, and had brought just the right bottle up to her room. “You are something else,” she scoffed, the corners of her mouth tilting upward as she leaned to the side to put the bottle down onto her bedside table.

When she stood up, he grabbed the hand she was presenting him and in a heartbeat, he was back on his feet.

“C’mon, Brunsmeier. I didn’t wanna ruin your plans. Seduce me with your dancing.”

Right when she was starting to think he had forgotten about the music, he whipped his phone out of the front pocket of his pants and put on a slow.

They didn’t move much, it was more like an oscillating movement than anything else, with her standing with her chest to his, the side of her face pressed against his shoulder, her hands on his shoulder blades. And although his hands were palming her ass, it still felt sweet and as she stood there, listening in closely more to his slow breathing than the music he had chosen, she realized that that was probably the first time they were doing something like that. Everything always felt fast-paced and excited between them, and the world seemed to spin that tab bit faster when they were together, so it was a pleasant surprise to be experiencing the other face of the coin for once, at last.

“Are you catching feelings?” she hummed, lips pressed against the side of his neck.

His chuckle seemed to reverberate and sound in her own body when it made him tremble in her arms for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind catching feelings for you, nah.” He moved his head to look down at her, and when his chin bumped against her forehead, she pulled back just enough to look up at him. “But don’t confuse tonight’s tactic with a declaration of endless love, babe.”

She laughed, part of her relieved that he hadn’t said anything right as he was about to play his cards for the contest, and shook her head. “You’re poking me,” she said instead, teasingly, her hips pressing just a fraction closer to his.

“Yeah, I can’t help it,” he shrugged with a smirk, giving her ass a slap when the song came to an end and his YouTube app turned silent. “Can I be naked as well?” he asked as he helped her out of her shirt.

The pleading look in his eyes made her chuckle, but it still made her resolve falter. “You must keep at least your boxers on.”

He pouted for a moment as his fingers undid the button and then the zipper of her jeans, but then there was a flash of something in his features that she didn’t miss and she knew, then and there, that he’d try to have his underwear to come off as well.

“You’re cruel,” he whined, lips barely brushing against hers, beard tickling the skin of her chin. His fingers slipped inside her panties and when they found her wet and hot, his expression turned more mischievous.

“Yeah well, rules are rules.”

“These are _your_ rules, though,” he pointed out, pushing her pants down her thighs until they’d drop to the floor on their own. His hands trailed then up her spine, making her shiver, until his fingers slipped underneath the band of her bra and stopped there.

“That you accepted to follow, yes,” she grinned at his pout.

He whispered a _please_ in her ear when he unclasped her bra and pushed the straps down her arms.

“Behave,” she hummed, slipping out of her shoes and her pants and pushing him a step back. “And then I might decide to do something about this.” With her hand cupping him between his legs, there was no mistaking what she was implying.

He settled with a playful huff, but then let her unbuckle his belt and undo his pants without complaining. She was quicker at undressing him than he had been, which was probably more than what he deserved after trying to tease his way between her legs more times than she could recall since the start of the contest, and before long, he stood in front of her with just a pair of gray boxers on.

“Look at you,” she smirked. Her stomach and the walls of her vagina alike clenched for a moment at the sight of him and she thought that if she truly did manage to follow through with her own rules, then she had one fucking strong willpower. “What got you so hard?”

He picked her up and when he turned around with her in his arms, they both fell onto the bed in a bundle of giggles. “‘The goddess lying naked underneath me’ is as good an answer as any.” His lips attached to the side of her neck and the giggles that were still spilling from her lips left their place to a soft moan as he ground himself between her legs.

“You are so silly,” she whispered, the fingers of one hand caressing down his shaved head to the back of his neck.

“And I shouldn’t have left this fucking tray of fruit on the bed,” he groaned, before she managed to stop him from sending everything to the floor.

“Kneel between my legs,” she said instead, interlacing her fingers with his. “Don’t think about food. Think about eating _me_ out.”

He was more than happy to oblige. She giggled, and the happy groaning he did when he unwrapped her legs from around his waist and kissed his way down her body made her smile widen. He lavished her neck, and then her chest, spent some good minutes making her nipples bead and turn sensitive before kissing and licking his way down her abdomen before finally settling between her legs.

“I missed this pussy so much.” He breathed his whisper out against her slick folds, making her shiver. “So wet and tight…” And as if to test his own words, he sucked on two fingers and slowly inched them into her.

Her chuckle was breathless as she moved a pillow underneath her head so that she could look down at him comfortably if she felt like it. “Sometimes I think you love my pussy more than you like me,” she joked, dragging a heel up his tattooed side.

She almost missed his muttered _Nonsense_ , before he licked at her.

He was slow, this time. Slow but determined, with that come-here motion of his middle finger making the insides of her thighs start shivering already. Under his burning gaze, with his tongue hot and lazy licking up from his fingers to her lick, she was barely aware of the low whimpers brushing past her lips.

“Play with your tits,” he hummed, a second before his lips wrapped around her clit and she hissed in a breath. “I love it when you do it.”

“So I should work for the orgasm _you_ have to give me?”

It was a joke, one that still earned a low groan from him. His free hand trailed up her body, the callouses lightly scratching her skin, and she whimpered louder when he pinched her right nipple between two fingers. “I can’t wait to put that smart mouth of yours to good use,” he warned, before his hand turned gentle on her boob.

Breathing out a laugh proved hard when he went back to eating her out and she felt herself clench around his fingers. Her eyes blinked slowly a couple of times before they eventually closed, and a frown settled on her forehead. “Less talking,” she egged him on, “more eating.”

He came up one last time to say, “You’ve become insatiable,” before he proceeded undeterred, zeroing in on his goal of making her come.

Before long, she picked up his moaning above the almost-buzzing sound of her blood in her ears, and when she fought to open her eyes to look down at him, she found him lazily rutting his hips against the mattress, the muscles in his back rippling with every moment.

Her breathing was hard and labored, and she felt like her whole body was shivering; and the sight of him barely holding himself in check was almost enough to make her come. It was the moment he moved his head just right, though, and his beard brushed against her sensitive skin, that she came with a low cry of his name and the world seemed to explode and go silent at the same time behind her closed eyelids.

He kept on going, and she was barely aware of him still eating her out — this time slipping his fingers out of and his tongue into her spasming core — to help her prolong her orgasm as she fought to ride it out.

When the shivering in her thighs calmed down and all that left her lips were the whimpers she couldn’t control, her automatic reaction to his beard teasing her overstimulated vulva, he playfully licked his way up her body before throwing the pillows across the room and laying down next to her.

His cock was still hard against the side of her thigh and for a brief, quick moment, she thought back to when Alexsandr had come in his pants and she let out an involuntary, soft moan. Her hand automatically reached out to touch it, but she stopped herself just in time and instead of slipping it into his boxers, she cupped him from above them, teasing his balls for a second as he breathed hard in her ear.

“I won’t make you break your rules,” he said and the tone of his voice sounded almost pained against the skin of her cheek. He gently turned her head to the side, pecked her lips, and when she finally opened her eyes, she smiled at him. “But I’ll let you watch me come,” he continued with a smirk on his lips when his hand pushed his boxers low enough to wrap around the base of his dick.


	6. Marius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely satisfied with this, but sometimes it just is like that :') Hopefully I'll manage to write these days, but I kind of hurt my hand yesterday, so I can't promise there'll be an update on Sunday as usual.

Marius had managed to come back three days after Dominic’s turn and while he would have preferred to remain on-site with the other operators on the team, Six had called him back to report. After that, Dominic had marched him down to the dorm sector of the Base and had dropped him into Y/N’s hands.

 _Be quick. The guys and I are tired of waiting_ , he had half-joked before jogging back down the corridor and out of sight.

“I’m sorry,” Marius said, looking away from her half-dressed form. “He was waiting for me outside Harry’s office and he brought me straight here.”

When her brain started working again after the surprise she had just been presented with, she gasped out half a cuss word at Dominic. “Oh fuck, you’re still in your uniform! Did he drag you here right after you came back from your mission?”

He shrugged, a hand coming up to give the back of his neck a brief massage before he rolled his shoulders back. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Were the others in on this?”

He looked away for a moment and she knew, then and there, that despite the fact that he was most likely tired out of his mind, he was still down to lie for his friends. But eventually, when he answered with a vague and unfinished _Yeah, no, they…_ , she scoffed.

“I should kick them out of this stupid contest,” she groaned. She let the t-shirt she had had in her hands when Dominic had swung the door of her dorm open drop on the bed and she walked up to the man in her room. “You’ve just come back,” she repeated. “Have you showered yet?”

When he shook his head no in response, she took his hand in hers and led him into the bathroom.

“You don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to,” she told him, “but maybe a shower will do you good anyway.”

There was no need to ask him if he was tired: she just knew he was. She had been on missions as well and she knew how tough it could get when the adrenaline left your system. The tiredness and the soreness caught up — and sometimes even your mind would start wandering.

He turned her around when she turned on the water so that it could warm up for him and when they were facing each other, he pulled her into an unexpected hug.

Marius was a respectful man, he had always been. While Elias had always glanced at her quite a few times, he always respected Dominic — and while she wasn’t Dominic’s, or _not exactly_ at least, he had never done anything that could have been even remotely misinterpreted. And although they had been brought closer by that silly game they were playing, he had never so much as hugged her before.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He inhaled deeply, his face buried into the crook of her neck, and when one of her hands came up to cradle the back of his head, she felt him shiver. “Thank you,” he muttered eventually. He was smiling a tired smile when he pulled back, a playful _I’m starting to see why he’s so into you_ leaving his lips. “However, if you’re okay with proceeding, I won’t say no. The quicker we get this over with, the quicker those motherfuckers will stop pestering me.”

Her chuckle made his smile broaden that tad bit more that his teeth were visible for a moment. But then her smirk turned mischievous and her hands moved up his chest. “We’ll make him pay for playing this card on you.”

She pushed his jacket down his shoulders and as she bent down to pick it up and bring it back into her room to hang it on the back of a chair, he got out of his shoes.

“I can shower you if you want,” she proposed when she reached him again. He was halfway into taking off his shirt and she noticed the purple bruise peeking from underneath the cotton.

“But you said…”

“To hell with what I said.” She knew the rules didn’t allow for them to be naked, but she wasn’t going to ask him to kneel down between her legs, not when he had just come back from a mission. “Yes or no?”

It took him a few moments to say yes, and she knew it was out of respect for his friend. But when he caved in and let his shirt drop to the floor, she walked away from the door frame she had been leaning against and moved to stand in front of him. Her eyes met his when her hands moved over the button of his pants and he gave her a curt nod of his head before she finally proceeded.

“What happened to your back?” she asked, this time not looking at him as she kneeled before him to drag his pants down his legs.

She had seen the nasty blue-ish bruise on his left pectoral, but didn’t bring it up. Bruises were part of the package with their job, but they still had a weird effect on her when they were on someone she cared about.

“Fell down a story,” he answered vaguely as he held onto her shoulders to step out of his clothes. “Nothing to worry about too much.”

“Did you get yourself checked in the med bay?” She had taken his socks off and had stood up again. And as her fingers hooked underneath the waistband of his boxers and she stared into his eyes, she saw that spark of almost guilt flash across his face. “Dom will have an earful in the morning,” she groaned to herself as she pushed his underwear to the floor. “Now get in,” was the order she gave as her hands came up to unclasp her bra. “I’ll be there in a second.”

The shower felt asphyxiatingly confining when she stepped in behind Marius. Private bathrooms on the Base tended to be smaller than the rest when you didn’t share a room with someone else, and never before that night had she consciously understood what that meant.

“At least neither of us is going to slip and fall,” Marius chuckled, turning to face the sidewall of the cubicle so that they could have a little more space.

She let out a chuckle of her own as her hands slid up his bruised back, careful not to press too hard into his tense muscles. “How did the mission go?” she asked eventually when she started soaping him up.

“The usual,” he shrugged. Before he could continue, her thumbs dug into the flesh of his shoulders and he hissed. “The guys needed last-minute help securing the objective.” He groaned again when she started massaging his shoulders and the back of his neck and before long, he was leaning his forehead against the tiled wall.

“They called you back quickly, though,” she pointed out. She was doing her best to work some of the knots in his muscles, but it proved to be a hard feat in the confined space of the shower. “That’s good?” It left her lips more like a question and although a last-minute call to leave on a mission was always a pain in the ass, she couldn’t help but wonder how things had gone.

“Yeah, no, everybody’s fine.” She didn’t miss his relieved exhale when her hands pressed down along his spine, where bruises didn’t mark his skin. “The mission has been completed, they just had a few things to do before coming back.”

It turned quiet after that and although he muttered a _sorry_ at his half-erection when he turned around, the atmosphere in the bathroom was peaceful and relaxed. She finished soaping him up, humming quietly under her breath, and after she was done washing him, he surprised her by making her turn around to face the wall she had been with her back towards.

His hands were soft on her skin and much like she had done just minutes ago, he worked on her tense shoulders as they made small talk. She told him about the endless days at the base, and he told her some details about his mission, funny stuff the operators he had been working with had said. By the time his thumbs started their descent down her spine, her mind seemed to be peacefully swimming as her eyes closed in relaxation.

“You’re better at this than I am,” she joked when her brain managed to make her tongue work again. Her head tilted back against him of its own accord and although she did feel him painfully hard against her back for a moment, he was quick to move back.

She gave him his time when she stepped out of the shower a minute or two later. She quickly slipped into her toweling robe, left a towel on the sink for him, and slipped out of the bathroom in silence as she closed the door behind his back.

She had tried not to look — she really had, out of respect for the contest’s rules, the other guys and most of all, her quickly dying resolve not to cheat. But she _had_ had a glimpse of his cock — long and slightly arched — and she _had_ felt it brush against her butt when he had abruptly turned around. So, when she eventually laid down on her bed, she couldn’t help her hand from traveling down her body and stopping between her legs as she listened in on Marius’ soft grunts coming from the bathroom.

She was wet, and it had very little to do with her skin still being slightly damp from the shower she had just walked out of. Her middle finger slid between her folds, the fingertip teasing her entrance, and a light moan left her lips. For a moment, she realized that this was how Dominic might feel — wanting her without being able to have her just yet — but she didn’t have long to ponder that thought and play with herself, because the door of the bathroom opened and Marius stopped in his tracks at the sight of her, her legs spread open, a hand between them, and the bathrobe barely concealing her upper body.

“Look at you.” The smirk that stretched on his lips made the skin of her face burn and although her hands itched to come up and cover her face, she kept them where they were — one on her abdomen and the other with a finger half-way inside her pussy. “What do you think you’re doing?”

It made a shiver run down her spine — how rough his voice sounded, the way he was staring at her, right between her legs.

He stalked towards the bed and when he stopped at the foot of it, he leaned forward to take her hand from between her thighs. The fingers of his right hand brushed against her pussy and his left brought her hand to his lips before he sucked her middle finger clean. She almost gasped at the soft grunt he let out and although she could feel her face on fire, she couldn’t take her eyes off of his.

“I almost kneeled in that shower,” he confessed when he let her hand go. He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed by her ankles and his hands slid up her bare legs before he pulled the string of her robe open. “Did the others take you there?”

She shook her head and although she had been on the verge of squeezing her thighs together under the intensity of his gaze, she found herself simply smirking when he started kissing his way up her legs.

“I should’ve aimed for those extra points then.”

A chuckle was all she managed to consciously let out before he licked a stripe between her folds and groaned at the taste of her before he kissed up her lower belly and abdomen.

The stubble he hadn’t had the time to shave grazed her skin, forcing goosebumps in its wake. It still felt nice — she was used to a whole different level of beard burn anyway — and all she could do was relax against the mattress as his lips made their way to her nipples. He licked and suckled, and although he was pouring his all into it, she felt how tired he was in the way his body was pressing down against hers.

“Marius,” she called, fingernails gently scratching his scalp before she tugged on his hair to prompt him up. “Lie down, I’ll sit on your face.”

He smiled at her — and there was a faint spark of mischief in his eyes when he looked at her right before he let himself plop down on the bed next to hers. He seemed to pour his _thank you_ in the way he caressed the side of her face when she turned her head to look at him, and a little even in the way he moved strands of hair behind her ear. “If I weren’t this tired, I’d surely win,” he smirked, pulling a chuckle out of her. “But I can still give you a good time anyway.” He shrugged his shoulders and fully turned to lie down on his back and as he did so, she couldn’t help but notice the flaps of his towel opening a little, almost as though to tempt her and remind her how much into a dick-fucking mood she was.

When she straddled his face and glanced down at him, her hands firmly holding onto the metal headboard of her bed, she found him grinning up at her like a child on Christmas day. His hands slid up her thighs and his fingertips pressed into her flesh, and when she hesitated for a moment, he pressed his face into her inner thigh and groaned deep in his chest.

“C’mon, let me eat this pussy.” And for good measure, he gave her ass a playful slap that made her jolt.

She chuckled at that, and deciding on having some mercy on him and his post-mission state, she hastily took off her robe, threw it to the side, and allowed him to lower her down onto his face.

He inhaled deeply before diving in, and his tongue on her drew a gasp from her lips. He licked at her, used both his thumbs to spread her labia for better access.

“I tried not to think of you in the shower,” he confessed just as her left hand moved over her left boob and teased the nipple. “But you have a great ass and I…” His hand left another swat on her right butt cheek and her body leaned forward, a moan leaving her lips when his wrapped around her clit.

 _So you like ass_ , was what she managed to chuckle before his tongue dove into her and ate her out.

He was noisy — moaning and grunting, and overall most likely enjoying it just as much as she was — and his breath against her made her shiver. Her eyes were fixed on his hair and the hand that had just been holding onto her breast moved down, her fingers tangling in his wet hair. Her hips were rocking gently back and forth, and she could feel that unmistakable feeling starting to build up inside her.

It started off slowly, with his tongue dipping into her before licking forward, teasing her clit, and then it built up much more quickly when he slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Their pads massaged over that sensitive spot inside her and her breath grew heavier, and then quicker. And before long, her eyes were dropping closed and her lips parting as the last coherent thoughts left her mind and moans and whimpers slipped through her lips.

 _God, he’s good_ , was the last thought she had before her grip on his hair tightened.

He gave her clit a harsh suckle and she was gone, her head thrown back as she gasped for air, no energy left in her to voice her orgasm. She wasn’t even aware of how tightly she was holding onto the headboard, just of his mouth and tongue on her — and of those two thick fingers still inside her.

“You good up there?” he asked eventually, turning his head to the side to leave a kiss on her shivering inner thigh.

She was staring at the ceiling, still panting lightly, the fingers of her left hand absentmindedly massaging his scalp. Her hips had stopped moving, but she was still out of breath and with the shocks of her orgasm still coursing through her. It felt amazing, though: her head felt completely empty and her whole body at peace.

“Yeah,” she exhaled eventually and when she managed to swallow, she tilted her head down and looked at him. “Yeah, I’m all good.”

“Need help letting go of the headboard?” His hands trailed up the back of her thighs and then her spine, before sliding back down and settling on the curve of her ass.

“I need help with a lot of things,” she chuckled, amused, “but this headboard is the last of my thoughts.”


	7. The Winner

After the few, very tense days the guys had given Y/N to sort her thoughts out, the day had finally come for the winner of the pussy-eating contest to be announced.

Keeping away from them had proved to be quite the feat and although she had managed to keep them in line for longer than she had thought possible, she had somehow succeeded. The only exception had been Dominic, of course, but she had been prepared for that; it had been no surprise. Just as it hadn’t been unwelcome.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he had complained that afternoon, his lips mere millimeters from the skin of her neck, sure of the fact that he’d be crowned as cunnilingus lord before midnight.

He had relented, though, and that never-faltering pout of his didn’t leave his lips until work got busy and tore him from her side.

Now, however, she was sitting in the same common area the contest had been, for lack of other words, signed and with those five pairs of eyes fixed on her, she felt slightly out of place.

They had waited for the other operators to leave. They didn’t need to know about the little game that had been going on while they had been on their missions, just as the contestants didn’t need to feel any kind of weird way about anyone else knowing. Not that they would feel embarrassed, of that Y/N was sure — she knew who she was dealing with, she was no fool — but she still appreciated the privacy. _For her own sake_ , most of all.

“I don’t know what to say,” she chuckled eventually in the otherwise gravelly silent room. The television had been put on mute and the football match the boys had been watching earlier had already been long forgotten. “I didn’t think much about making a speech.”

Never before had she felt the strong impulse of hiding behind something, _anything_ , as she did now. She had done things with them — or, well, _they_ had done things to her, to be precise — just as she had never been embarrassed of talking about sex. Hell, Dominic brought her dirty talk to the next level!

“But I _did_ think of a surprise for the winner,” she continued before anyone could speak, hanging on her every word as they were. The box in her lap felt heavier than it actually was, and if anything, it was comforting to know that the winner’s crown she had come up with on a last-minute lightbulb moment was just as silly as the contest itself.

“Is that something I can use on you?” The smirk Dominic threw her way positively managed to make blood rush to her cheeks. She knew what that look in his eyes could mean, and she found herself impatient at the idea of finally being able to have _all_ of him, and not just his mouth, again starting tomorrow. He had been pissed for a few couple of hours after he had seen his best buddy leave her room with his clothes in his arms and just a towel around his hips — and then when he had seen her wet towel robe on the floor of her room —, so it was good to know that his moody blues had passed.

Elias snorted. “You seem convinced you’re the one who’s gonna win.”

“I’m not gonna win, I have already won,” the other scoffed.

Alexsandr said something, then. Something under his breath that got swept away by the other men’s childish bickering. But also something that sounded an awful lot like they had _all_ won by having the chance of going down on her. It was sweet, in a way, and although she wasn’t sure she had understood his muttered words right, she still smiled a sweet smile at him.

But although he _had_ always been sweet with her, the memory of the things his mouth and fingers had done to her still made the palms of her hands turn clammy and the skin of her cheeks burn.

“There’s no need to bicker, children,” she scolded when Timur pleaded with her with the look in his eyes. “The winner hasn’t been announced yet, I can still change my mind and make you lose points.”

Dominic and Elias shut up at once and almost comically, they whipped their heads in her direction at the same time.

“Don’t be mean, baby.”

“And you don’t test me, Domi.” But she still smiled at the childish pout this burly man gave her.

“How did you give points?” asked Marius, yawning behind his beer. He still hadn’t had the time to recharge completely after his mission and the position he was in at the moment — laid back against the couch, his legs up and crossed at the ankles on the coffee table — made it clear that he was about to fall asleep right then and there.

She shrugged. “That’s for the judge to know. All you need to know is that the prize is this _majestic_ ammo crown —” she laughed as she took the ammunition belt out of the stolen shoebox in her lap — “and another round with me. I _did_ promise that, after all.”

The discussion was sparked again and she let the men poke each other for a while before calling for silence again.

“I will cut this short because this contest has been dragged out long enough.” She rose to her feet and laid the now empty box on the armchair she had been sitting in. “Some of you misbehaved,” she pointed out, throwing Dominic a playfully pointed look. “ _Most_ of you tested my rules’ limits. I won’t talk about your performances, I’ll just crown the winner and call it a day. Any sort of complaint before we proceed?”

She trailed a finger down the back of Dominic’s neck when she stopped behind him and he tensed under her touch. And although she couldn’t see his face, she knew he was grinning in anticipation.

They all stared at her — all but her man, of course — and she took her time to swipe her gaze over all of them. Marius, half asleep, had been sitting the closest to her armchair. Next to him, Elias could barely wipe that smug smile of his from his face. Timur seemed shy tonight: he had been quiet ever since they had been left alone to that closing ceremony of sorts to their contest, barely opening his mouth to speak. She smiled sweetly at him, but when her gaze landed on Alexsandr, her smile turned into an amused laugh.

“You’re such a man child,” she shook her head as she moved over to stand behind him, unable to calm her laughter down at the smooches he was playfully miming. “I can’t believe this is how the winner gets crowned.”

The ammunition crown fit snugly around his head — and it wasn’t by accident: she had felt like a special agent spy sneaking into the Russians’ locker room in the armory facility to take some measurements of his helmet.

“I’m going to add _cunnilingus_ to the _Lord_ on my shield,” he said with laughter in his voice when she leaned forward from behind and her hands interlocked against his chest.

Just as those words had left his lips, muttering ensued and although they all wanted to complain one way or another, it seemed like they respected her too much to keep it up for long. They pouted — Dominic more than the others, his arms crossed against his chest — and they sat back against their seats in silence.

“Don’t take this to heart,” she smiled eventually, standing up straight and digging her fingertips into the muscles in Alexsandr’s shoulders. “You all know how each of your performances went, and they were all really good. But you all agreed on proclaiming a winner, so here we are. Don’t come at me for having to pick one.”

“Yes, but the old man also won more head.” The others joined in on Elias’ defeated groaning, but no one voiced the additional thought they shared: _That’s not fair_.

Marius was fast asleep when she looked over at him and hadn’t it been for Alex’s hand wrapping around her wrist when she made to pass by, she would have probably moved over to him and covered him with one of the blankets strewn over the back of one of the other couches.

“I will have to pass that opportunity on to someone else, though, sweetheart.”

She frowned her brows at him, but she didn’t miss the way Dominic’s eyes seemed to spark up at the Russian’s words. “What?”

“Eh, I can accept any kind of death but not one caused by a German,” he shrugged, turning his head to look at Dominic. “The poor man has shared you enough.”

When Dominic slipped into her room behind her, some time later, after some more talking (and complaining) in the common area, it was approaching midnight. They had all drunk a bit — Alex had insisted on a few rounds of vodka to celebrate his victory and his _huge, selfless heart_ — and now Y/N felt nice and warm all over.

Dom, however, was still groaning half-heartedly under his breath and although he _didn’t accept another man’s charity_ , his hands still grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her back against his chest.

“Come on, baby, you know I couldn’t let you win,” she smiled, pressing her ass against his pelvis before forcing him to let go of her so that she could turn around. “You know they would have complained about me cheating to make you win.”

He pouted and huffed, and leaned his head down to hide his face in the crook of her neck.

“You know you’re the only one I want between my legs,” she cooed, hands coming up his arms before her nails gently scraped down the back of his neck.

“But you and Marius…”

She chuckled. “Nothing happened, it was all in here,” and she left a kiss on the side of his head. “I did help him shower after you motherfuckers didn’t give him time to rest after his mission, but he only ate me out.”

“No sex?” His voice had the tone of a petulant child and it made her smile. It kind of gave her heart a squeeze, to see this fearless soldier worrying about the woman he wasn’t even official with having sex with someone else.

“Of course not! Why would I?” He let her pull his head back so that they could stare into each other’s eyes, then. “I’m sorry we played along and let you believe something more happened. It was just a silly way of getting back on you for being so insistent with him, I promise.”

“You’re cruel. Both of you,” he huffed. He still pecked her lips, however, and she smiled up at him.

“At least you got the most valuable part of the final prize, though…”

“By chance!” He picked her up with a grunt that tore a laugh out of her.

“It wasn’t by chance. I’m sure they would’ve all passed not to anger you,” she replied, caressing the back of his head as he laid her down on her bed. “The contest is over. They know you’d snap their fingers if they accepted.”

His groan vibrated against her cheek. “They’re all horny fuckers, they wouldn’t have said no. Bones heal, and two broken hands give you more time on leave, which is always nice.”

“Well, I’d still run back between your legs. That must count, no?”

“It does,” but he was already growing unfocused as his hands moved down to the elastic waistband of her yoga pants. “Now let me claim my prize and then we’ll see if you’ve been forgiven.”

She laughed at his antics but before he could understand what she was doing, she had pulled him into a hold and had reversed their positions.

“Since it’s just you and me, maybe another kind of payback would be more appropriate,” she smirked, sly, “don’t you agree?”

He tilted his head up and stared down at her, at her fingers playing with the button of his jeans, a smirk of his own slowly stretching on his lips. Her hands moved, then, and her cold fingers slipping under his t-shirt and gliding over the skin of his abdomen made his muscles tense as he shivered slightly.

“You were made just for me,” he muttered under his breath when her hands moved south again and made quick work of the button and zipper of his pants.

She chuckled. “I still don’t give in easily, though.” She pulled him up into a sitting position, then, and before he had the time to open his mouth to complain, she was murmuring in his ear, both hands tugging on the hem of his shirt: “Take this off, let me see your tattoos.”

He was quick at complying, tearing the piece of clothing from his body in one swift, fluid movement. She was on his lips right after, his head cradled in her hands as she ground down against him. Slow, unhurried, his hands moved from her hips to up her back, underneath her shirt, and when she gasped lightly at the goosebumps his rough skin caused, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

It was almost lazy, and for a few minutes, they sat like that, with her in his lap, slowly grinding against his growing erection as they kissed. Then, when he pulled on her lower lip and bucked his hips up, she pulled back, pecked his lips once more, and pushed him back down on his back.

She kissed down his body. Down his neck, his chest, and then back up to his throat — kissing, licking, sucking hickeys on his inked skin. When she eventually reached the waistband of his pants and she looked up at him with a smirk on her lips, she found him already staring down at her, both arms under his head.

She giggled at the sight and before she could focus too much on the throbbing between her legs, she hooked her fingers under both pants and boxers and dragged them down his legs, dropping them to the floor.

He was hard. Hard and thick, arched up against his lower abdomen. For a moment, she was back to a few days ago, when he had come in his hand right next to her, a rough _fuck_ leaving his lips as his back arched. He had been a sight to behold, that was for sure, and when she looked up at him now, she found that one of her hands had absentmindedly slipped into her pants already.

“Fuck, I missed this,” she groaned, grabbing both of his thighs as she moved to lie down between his legs.

“Me or my dick?”

“Both, you silly!” she chuckled, right before she licked a stripe up from his left ball to the tip of his cock.

He sighed, and in her peripheral vision she didn’t miss the way his head leaned back against the mattress when her tongue teased his slit.

“Just don’t tease,” he half-begged, half-warned, the fingers of one hand brushing against the back of her right one, still holding onto his hip. “I won’t last.”

“I’ll behave,” she hummed, lips pressed right under his glans. “Or I’ll try to, at least.”

He groaned his light frustration in a string of huffed German, but he eventually tried to relax back and spread his thighs a little wider for her.

Her thumb came up to smear his pre-cum around, and she proudly smiled at the hissing inhale he took at the sensation.

“Always so sensitive,” she hummed, that same thumb now tracing the rim of his cock’s head.

It was hard to focus when all she could think about was that sensation of fullness, of having him thrust up slowly into her in his usual attempt at driving her crazy.

When he begged her to take her clothes off, she didn’t have to be told twice: she pulled up, hastily removed her clothes, and just as her lips wrapped around his glans once more, two of her fingers moved down to her clit and then the wetness at her entrance. She groaned against him, tongue teasing his frenulum before her hand moved back up and her slick fingers wrapped around the base of his erection.

“Fuck, you touching yourself?” he groaned as one of his hands moved to lay on her head.

She took him deeper into her mouth, giving in to his silent request, and hummed her answer around him. His hips bucked and as she set a rhythm to the bobbing of her head, alternating between that and suckling his head, his moans grew louder, his breathless cussing more frequent.

He was gone the moment she took his balls in her hand, and she did her best to relax around him as he twitched in her mouth and ejaculated down her throat. Her name left his lips in a breathless plea and she almost missed it, lost as she was in his orgasm and in the insistent feeling growing inside her.

She suckled on his glans once more after he had finished ejaculating and she chuckled when he pulled her up and off of him.

“That was fast for your standards,” she giggled, giving him one last lick from base to the slit in his tip and watching him shiver.

“Shut up.”

She kissed her way up his body, then.

“You’re cute with your face all red,” she smiled, pecking his lips and moving her legs so that she was straddling him. “I sure missed that these days.”

After that, she let him catch his breath and when he opened his eyes again, his breathing now even, she didn’t miss the spark of mischief in his smirk and eyes.

“Maybe we should do another contest,” he said slowly, hips bucking up against her. They both moaned at the sensation, and his hands came down to her butt cheeks and squeezed them. When she hummed in question, his smirk grew into a grin. “A cock-sucking one.”

“You’re dreaming!” she laughed. “I don’t share what’s mine, you prick.”

His expression softened into a smile and his hands trailed up her spine, fingertips soft and barely-there, forcing goosebumps in their wake. “So I’m yours?”

“Did you have doubts about it?”

He shrugged one shoulder and smoothed the frown on her forehead with his thumb. “Nah, it’s just good to hear you say it for once.”


End file.
